BRATS OF THE LOST NEBULA: TASTE OF HEAVEN
by aloziannecessity
Summary: Zadam watched as a mysterious cosmic cloud explode into a feat of beautiful lights in the sky. He was reminded of an ancient myth, about an eternal place where the dead dwell called 'Heaven'. He never really expected Lavana believed in such stories.


Has anyone out there ever dreamed of a place that neither had day or night? Although somebody possibly had, Zadam was sure he wouldn't wish that kind of place on anyone. He would know. He had been helplessly stuck in one.

The planetoid could only give such little light to even be called a day _a da_y. That'd only be natural, as laws of the universe could only do that much. But waking up to the same darkness, it was as if time never mattered to him - to all of them - anymore. Maybe this was why this morning was so different.

He sat down at the peak of a meteor mountain (who could tell what that was anymore?), completely taken by what was happening above him. The image reflected clearly in his eyes, an explosion of vermilion and blue, parting around a mystical brightness. It looked as if something tore a hole into the universe a portal to somewhere eternally brighter. Zadam has never seen anything like it. A gas cloud? An unknown occurrence among the ever-changing stars? His lips wouldn't utter a single word for such an amazing sight. As for his heart...it delivered him countless feelings nothing else was able to do.

There was an old story his lost mother used to tell, about an ancient planet where a race like their people of Shirud once lived. He can remember clearly how he pictured the inhabitants' simple lifestyle, how they came to be and how they have come to an end. They believed in the nature of how the universe worked - the laws, as they have come to understand it. But most fascinating of all, they also believed in a being, much higher than any form of life in the entire universe. That being was the overlord. The great mover. The creator. And all of the stars that glowed in the sky were said to be his dwelling place.

Zadam closed his once parted lips, having both his arm support his sitting down as he shifted comfortably. He rested his sore eyes, momentarily relaxing as a gust of chilly wind touched his face. That story was still fascinating to him, really. Even now as he's grown up and no longer a kid who'd believe on anything his mother says. There was a long line of silence as he searched his mind for the word he wanted to remember. It was what they called it...that place everybody in the ancient universe wished to go.

"Heaven, is it?"

"...And you're enjoying it."

At the sound, a smile suddenly crossed Zadam's face, recognizing the lovely voice that uttered the words so suddenly. When Zadam opened his eyes, he saw a familiar shadow of a slender figure descending right on a patch of rough stone besides him. Her wings slowed their flapping gracefully. Zadam's grin turned to a laugh. He realized where that mysterious wind came from just now.

"Yep, definitely. I did enjoy that breeze a lot." He scooted a little bit to the side to make room as the beautiful Lozian friend of his, Lavana sat down. She settled gently near the edge, her nicely shaped legs in the stripped black and red stockings dangled down the drop. She seemed to be mesmerized by the view herself, the cosmic cloud reflecting clearly in her round, long-lashed eyes. With that kind of expression on a fairy who had such an non-stereotypical, ironic personality, it was priceless. Zadam didn't even say anything about her unannounced arrival. He merely thought that watching the sky through her eyes was enough.

"I know I'm intruding, but you're not the only one who needed a break. This was the best spot in the planetoid and any other place wouldn't do." She told him as if she read his mind. Zadam turned back to the sky and shrugged. To him, that was better than getting caught in the act.

"And yet you don't hear me complaining."

Zadam swore Lavana's lips curved up for an entire second at his words.

The Lozian girl brought her legs closer her chest, putting an arm around them as the other one moved back and supported her leaning. Zadam could feel their pinkies touch as they watched the lovely sky. Strangely enough, the boy found himself concentrating more on his companion than the strange occurrence up above. Indeed, they were sitting closely, though with all honesty, Zadam wished he would be close enough so that their hands would lock once again. He just didn't have that much courage now more than he did...back then.

"Heaven..." She cut through his thoughts as she repeated the word he uttered a moment. "I haven't heard that word in such a long time." Lavana was starting the conversation, something she usually never did.

Zadam's optimistic gaze in the sky fell a bit lower, down the darker part of the abyssal space. He was aware of the ancient story widely spread across galaxies and galaxies, though he never expected Loza would be familiar of it.

"Were you told about that ancient planet too?" He wondered.

"The one that believed on a place called Heaven, where the dead transcend to?" Lavana answered. "A place better than the best anybody can ever imagine, a place where there is only love...and joy. And that will never change, for all eternity to come. Yes, it was one of the greatest stories my mother ever read to me."

Zadam's brow raised. Why was it that he even thought she'd be logical for a second there? When people die, it's the end. To him, that was why everything in the universe was fighting so hard to survive. Life is such a precious, passing thing. It can never be replaced, or relived again in another place.

"Don't tell me you believe in-"

Yet, he didn't feel like trying to wake her from her girlish fantasies again. If Lavana wanted to believe in that kind of place, then why not?

"...something like it p...robably exists!"

It was really against his wishes to say that. But the way her eyes glimmered while she spoke of it...Zadam was able to see and understand what that meant with one glance. Though at some philosophical aspect, that story applied to the heaven he has come to know, the boy never found the words to add on. Perhaps it was because he always thought the place called Heaven was a mere fascinating myth, and nothing more than that.

"Let's just say it's different version every planet but same story, yeah?"

Lavana fell silent. Zadam then decided to get the better of the opportunity by lying down. His eyes were just looking at the sky now and nowhere else. That probably ended that conversation for now, and he was glad. Even when the girl was one of the wisest creatures in the galaxy, it was tiring to keep up with her. Not that he wasn't a match to that wisdom. They just...differed, at everything they believed in. But that's what makes her lovely, he guessed. Lavana has seen so much darkness, but she remained pure. That kind of uniqueness attracted him to her.

Then again, how ever much he tried, it was no use. He just couldn't concentrate on sky-watching when he could only think of her now. That sparkle of hope and that smile a while ago sure did speak for her heart, didn't it? It told him its deepest desires loud and clear. As the last remaining daughter of a planet that can never be brought back, he was able to feel the way her soul longed for Loza, even so much that she wished to go back even after dying. Even when it is not real. Even when it is nothing more than fragments of good memories.

Wherever he looked at it, everything painted a picture of Heaven in his head. Planet Loza. That was the meaning of Lavana's Heaven.

"It's not so bad after all, isn't it?" He spoke in his lying down. As Lavana moved to look at him, he pulled his head forward to tell her more.

"...having Heaven exist for real, I mean."

Lavana finally showed her smile again, probably thinking of her own at that very moment.

Zadam couldn't help but wonder about it too. If it wasn't just an idea of his best place to be, if it wasn't just memories of his best moments in life, if heaven truly did exist...

Then what could be his?

"The idea of spending eternity in such a place is wonderful, isn't it?" She said, her gaze meeting with Zadam's. "...would you want to go there with me?" She asked him then, heartfelt and sincere. Zadam's eyes widened in surprise before laughing a little bit. He had a hand cushion his head from the harsh surface he was lying at.

"Lavana, are you insane? That means we both have to die!"

Lavana crawled closer, turning her body sideways so she can be at the level of his face. She looked down at him, her black hair dangling real close his face. Her expression now changed to her usual, disapproving glare. Probably because of his joke, which he wasn't sorry for, by the way. In fact, he wanted to push it, simply because he loved the way she reacts to his teasing. Lavana was always the cutest when she's ticked.

"You can go ahead, really. Just let me know how it turns out."

"Zadam," Lavana's eyes narrowed, a brow raising at his words. But halfway, she just gave up. "Who am I kidding?" Her eyes rolled with a disappointed sigh. She then pushed herself off that position, crawling back to the edge where she hugged her knees. Zadam was perplexed at the sudden show of moodswing - though that was quite expected of Lavana, really. In which case, heightened his curiosity a little. The past few days felt slow between the two of them. Just when he finally sucked it up to his own feelings, she had been constantly pushing him away. He wouldn't admit, but it's sometimes disheartening. And now that things took a turn, this happens. If that wouldn't spark some sort of hope in anybody, what else could she be sulking about now?

Zadam kicked himself off the ground, his hand stretching to hold the girl's shoulder. As soon as she got a glimpse of her embarrassed cheeks, she averted to the other side and buried her face inside her arms. It was adorable. He felt like he got her hard. He poked the side of her waist to tease her more, expecting a little laugh from the girl. However, that didn't work so well when she elbowed him away. She glared back sharply at him, looking so sorry that she even asked.

"You want me to die by myself? How could you!" Her eyes looked rather hurt. Zadam blinked twice. Lavana put her legs down and crossed them.

"Was I wrong to expect more from you? Now, you're letting me die by myself not even having us do anything special. Don't make me think my heart was waiting so long for nothing, Zadam."

"What?" It was all could say. He was frowning at how she was making things look like it was his fault. He never really understood women, especially the Lozian sort. Of course that was just his pride speaking, and keeping that up would just get her gorgeous butterfly's wings flapping away to the hand of another - or so, Duncan's usual guilt-tripping words plaguing his head again.

Being honest to yourself make you go a long way. His father always reminded him. Maybe now is the perfect time to try that.

"You always take everything seriously, you know." Zadam said, this time with a much gentler voice. "My bad this time though. Will you forgive me?" He moved behind her, arms wrapping around Lavana's waist as he cradled her closer. When her back landed against his chest, his head closed in hers until their lips locked. He closed his eyes, giving into the softness of her lips. Lavana didn't even fight back. Had he simply given her no choice but to kiss him? He did, partly, but he sneaked a peak to make sure, only to see her eyes closed as she tenderly kissed him back, fingers caressing his hair down to his cheeks.

Lavana sighed inside his mouth, moving her body closer against him to a more comfortable reach. It wasn't just him this time. The girl gave herself freely.

Zadam's hands trembled around her waist, crawling upwards slowly, towards the leather that protected her chest. This was probably the first time he thought wearing armor was bothersome. But it was funny to be able to feel her heart beating even under all that. Perhaps, she can feel his too.

The sensation was just crazy. This was the first time he's ever tasted a girl's mouth, and she wasn't any other girl to beat. Even when the kiss lasted just seconds, it still felt the entire universe to him.

Their lips parted, Zadam opening his eyes to see her gazing warmly at him, pale cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. Lavana was more beautiful closer like this.

"There, we've done something special." He told her with a smile, closing his eyes and leaning against the hand that held his face. He had a hand over it, squeezing as he made her a promise. "I'll die with you, Lavana. I'll take you to the Heaven you've always wanted to return to."

Lavana shook her head, her long, slender fingers sliding down to trace on the side of his lips.

"On second thought, Zadam, I think I'll stay on this Heaven instead."


End file.
